I am the Living Nightmare
by Dozen-Glass-Roses
Summary: Adryan is what she hates most. She is a pet, a pawn, and a weapon. And she has one purpose: to kill Maximum Ride and her flock... R&R? Please?
1. Prologue

**[this is what i wrote one night when I was supposed to working on my other fic. Hope you like it. I'll post more soon. I have a plot for this one! yay! R&R? Please? Grazi!]**

_Adryan, age eight, sat up quickly in bed, sure she'd heard something downstairs, something that was not supposed to be there._

_She slipped out of bed with all the care she could muster at- she threw a glance at her clock- 3:46 AM. She bypassed her panda bear slippers and tiger striped robe, and slid between the door and the wall without touching either. _

_The stairs, which never seemed to creak in the day, moaned as if she were murdering them as she nearly glided down into the front hall. Once there, she began a thorough search of the house. _

_A few tense minutes later, after finding nothing, as she headed back up the stairs, she heard footsteps in the hall above. She streaked up the stairs, much faster than on she had on her way down, careless of the noise she was making. _

_She burst into her parents' bedroom, hands shaking and heart pounding. _

_A huge, fury thing was at the window, staring out into the night, "good evening," it said with a rich deep man's voice. "Adryan, it's a pleasure to meet you again," _

"_Where are my parents?" her voice was shockingly steady- steely, in fact. She felt her hands stop shaking and curl into fists. "Who are you?" _

"_What parents, Adryan?" the thing turned to face her. He was a beast, with small black eyes and smooth fur covering his slightly twisted and heavily scarred face._

"_The ones who were sleeping right…" Adryan let her voice go quiet as she realized that the bed- her parents' bed- was empty and neatly made, as if no one had ever been there. _

"_Exactly, Adryan." The beast smiled, it was an ugly sight. "Time to go home." He whispered, taking a step forward and reaching for Adryans hand..._

Adryan, age thirteen, jerked upright, coming from the nightmare in her mind to the nightmare in her world. Her nightmare as a weapon, as a wolf-girl, as a freak... as a nightmare.


	2. Pretending to Hate

Adryan rolled out of her low, white-sheeted bed and stalked over to the steel mirror that was bolted to the wall, trying to decide if she should brush her hair.

It wasn't _that_ bad, she'd brushed it last night after her shower, so it wasn't in a big knot yet, and she was going to put it up anyway. _And I'm not going anywhere, just training,_ she thought bitterly, _again. Like every other day of my life for the last five years. _

She punched the wall next to the mirror, hard. She pulled her hand back and examined her fingers. She frowned deeply; she hadn't broken any of them. She needed to punch harder next time.

"I hate this," she whispered to the small windowless room. Then she shouted, "I hate all of this! I loathe everyone! I detest my life!" tears welled up in her eyes. She knelt in front of the mirror and rested her forehead against it. Silently, her tears dropped to the floor.

Adryan would have stayed there all day, forever really, if Hazel hadn't come in.

"Ry?" Hazel asked as she opened the door. "They said to get you, we have a meeting with the airheads."

_They _were the scientists: Jeb Batchelder and Scott Phillips and April Baker. And the airheads were still more people wearing those lovely white coats, except that they were in charge.

"Oh joy of joys!" Adryan sang out sarcastically, not bothering to lift her head off the mirror. "what did we do this time? Is my overall combat score too low again? Or maybe it's my hair- it's getting pretty long you know."

Adryan had a thing about growing her hair long. When she was eight, when the beast kidnapped her, they'd cut it all off. (everything from the sleeping nightmare and more had happened in Adryan's living nightmare as well.) Now five years later, it had finally grown back.

"It is, and I like it," Hazel said shortly. "So it had better not be your hair. If it's _my_ hair they want, they can have it!"

"But your hair is…" Adryan searched for a word as she faced her best and only friend. "So _poofy_."

"Exactly," Hazel grinned. She was tall, like Adryan, but that and their age were just about the only things the pair had in common.

Adryan had long loosely curly black hair and violet eyes and freckles and sort of peachy-creamish skin.

Hazel was roughly the same age as Adryan, thirteen, and had big, deep brown eyes and smooth chocolate milk colored skin along with her puffily curly hair.

"Anyway, they want us there- Ry, have you been crying?" Hazel interrupted herself mid sentence. She reached out and wiped the single remaining tear from Adryan's red cheek.

"Yeah," Adryan nodded. "Big shocker, huh? They take away my life and train me to kill, and I'm still not happy."

"I know, I hate it too. Here," Hazel took Adryan's hairbrush from the low bedside table and knelt beside her. "Let's make you look presentable. Hey, maybe today is the day, maybe today we can find she-whom-we-hate and kill her."

"Why do we have to hate Maximum Ride? What has she ever done to us?" Adryan asked. She'd pondered that question ever since she'd first heard the name. _Who cares who she is? I don't mind if she doesn't die, she's not hurting anyone, is she?_

Hazel laughed. "I don't hate her, you know that, I don't know her. They want us to hate her though, so let's just pretend, okay?" she pulled the brush through the worst of Adryan's tangles so gently that Adryan couldn't feel it.

"Okay, if it gets us out faster." Adryan shrugged. She'd been pretending to hate Maximum Ride for five long years. She'd gotten good at tensing up and balling her hands into fists long ago.

"And as soon as we get liberated we'll find your parents." Hazel said cheerily.

Adryan smiled, she couldn't help it. Even in the extended torture session she thought of as life, Hazel, being ever optimistic, could make her happy.

_That's what best friends are for. _Adryan reminded herself.

"'Kay, I think that's as good as it gets." Hazel said, setting down the brush. "Come on, the airheads are waiting."

"No breakfast?" Adryan asked, and her stomach rumbled to add emphasis.

"Uh, we could snatch something on the way over," Hazel suggested, she loved using words like snatch, because most people would have said grab, but not Hazel, and that was one of the many reasons that she was Adryan's best friend. "But we have to hurry, don't want to make them mad."

"Right." Adryan frowned. She still had scars from the last time they'd made the airheads mad.

**[more soon I swear! in the meantime, R&R per favore? grazi!]**


	3. Gear?

**[Wow, sorry, I've had this sitting on my computer forever, missing the last 40 words, sorry! I'm lazy, and I had a paper to write. but I'll try to write more asap! oh, and sorry it's short. review! please! flames welcome!]**

"You've both done very well in your training, you are better than we ever imagined you'd be, complete successes." Jeb Batchelder said proudly, as if he had taught them everything.

"So we've decided that it is time for you to fulfill your purposes. It is time for you to kill Maximum Ride." the slim faced lady finished.

Adryan grinned. It was time. _Hazel was right, today is the day_. She thought._ once this is over, I'm free. _

"That is," Scott sneered at the girls. "If you believe yourselves ready." He was a creep.

"I'm ready." Hazel was steely eyed and tense, as if she expected Maximum Ride to burst into the conference room with a bulls-eye painted on her chest.

"Me too." Adryan snarled. _This is it!_

"You will find it easy to track her, there is a tracer in a new friend of hers, by name of Alley Jones, find Alley, you find Maximum." April Baker said coolly. "You know of her flock, of course, you may dispose of all of them. Do you require backup?"

"No ma'am." Hazel said. "Me and Adryan are more than enough."

"Good." Said the thin faced lady. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yes, ma'am, just one," Adryan said.

"Go ahead." The lady said.

Adryan paused, she wanted to ask about being freed, but she knew that if she asked, they'd tell her the truth, that she was useless once this was over, and that they'd kill her just as she was to kill Maximum. She knew this, but she disregarded the facts. As long as no one spoke those things, then they weren't true.

"Where's our gear?" Adryan asked icily.

"Its ready, you can leave now." Jeb said.

"Perfect." Adryan grinned. "Let's go."

_Game on, Maximum, let just see how fast you fly. _She thought, and instantly hated herself just a little more.


End file.
